The Blood Filled Eyes Of A Pure Blood
by Novia-almostforgot25
Summary: This story is life though the eyes of a pure blood. My name is Zaria Zaren. Besides my have beauty, I have been 19 for a few hundred years. Even though I'm a pure blood I dont see myself better than other vampires. Throw the years the Senate and the hunters have been killing my family and clan. This is my story of my life before and after Cross Academy.
1. The Blood Filled Eyes Of A Pure Blood

_**In The Beginning  
**_

_** This story is life though the eyes of a pure blood. My name is Zaria Zaren. **_

_**Besides my have beauty, I have been 19 for a few hundred years. I have long black hair that reaches beyond my waist, with green/hazel eyes. Even though I'm a pure blood I don't see myself better than other vampires, Except the level E's: They're a abomination an need to be extinguished. The only difference between other vampires and myself are my powers. Besides the ability to alter fire, My greatest and very rare ability is psychokinesis. Our families rare powers are what put us into so much danger.**_

_** My family has been around longer than the Hunter's Association and the gathering of the Senate. Our clan has been around for thousands of years, My mothers blood line has been traced back to the original vampire families. Throw the years the Senate (all the aristocrat vampires)and the hunters have been killing my family and clan. **_

_**They pretended it was what was right for the vampire race. In the end, there was only my mother, father, Katsumi (my older brother) and myself. We had been on the run for years. We would moved from place to place until we got word the Kuran family would help hide us.**_

_** We thought we had finally found what we hoped was a safe haven with the Kuran family. The Kuran family had too believed that the hunters and the senate were trying to rid the world of pure bloods. My guess was they saw us as a threat because of our influence and powers. **_

_** On a that nasty rainy night Rido Kuran came to kill Haruka and Juri Kuran, we had the miss fortune of being there too. When Rido killed Haruka an Juri first, he set his sites on the Zaren family next.**_

_** He slashed my mother and father in one swipe with the sword that should be used by the vampire hunters. That night we knew it was all a plot with vampire and hunter alike to get rid of the pure bloods. After killing my parents he set his evil eyes on my brother and I, We where young, foolish, and scared. We where confused, Katsumi and I didn't know if we should run or fight. We just stood there emotionless, he went to attact us.**_

_** But Kaname intersected him. The two fought, Kaname beat Rido. Rido was not dead, the Senate stepped in an arrested him in his incapacitated state. That horr**_**ified night showed us that our lives would be full of nothing but death and dis pare till the day we died. **

** Even though we survived that horrible night, Katsumi and I knew we would still be in danger. Kaname dissolved the situation by telling the Senate that the whole Zaren Family was dead. Kaname told the Senate that the Zaren's had told them their children had been killed in Morocco by hunters a century ago. This little white lie bought us some time to be normal teenagers for once in our lives.**

** After wondering for ten years, seeing some of the most beautiful places in the world, I was ready to see this famous Cross Academy.**

** Kaname had sent me many letters or invitations to attend this academy for many years now. At that time i was not ready to be in the night class with so many aristocrat vampires. Only this invitation was not in the form of a letter, this time is was one of his loyal vampire friends. Kaname had sent Seiren to fetch me. Though being older and stronger than kaname I didn't like being ordered around like some type of dog: Reluctantly Seiren told me that danger was coming to Cross Academy and Kaname said I had to play my part in his little game of chess. Scratching my head I pondered what Kaname really had in mind and how the hell he found me half way around the world. I accepted really not have much choice knowing Kaname he would keep pushing till i excepted. I packed what little I had, My clothes and weapons and started on towards Cross Academy.  
**

** I wondered if my first day of school was going to be as interesting as I anticipated, with a school orchestrated by hunters.  
**


	2. Danger Lurks In The Air

_**As I walk through the main gates of the Academy, With the dusk orange reddish sky to my back, I could feel the tension brewing in the night air. **_

_**Siren lead me though the main doors towards the Head Masters Office. An that is where she left me, Siren said " I will inform Lord Kaname of your arrival" "Siren I'm sure kaname has already sensed my presence". I was pleased to know that Kaname had such dedicated friends.**_

_**The head master was not what I expected for such a legendary vampire killer. He sports a cheerful personality, yet he seems to hide a part of himself. He had long straw colored hair and had it pulled back into a ponytail. He was not the definition of a born killer.**_

_**Head Master Kaien stared at me and proceed to open his mouth, but I already knew what he was going to say. "Zaria, WELCOME!" " I have been so excited to met a composed but rebal vampire"**_

_**Zaria " Wait, Kaien I'm not a rebal vampire", "Zaria how could you not see yourself as a rebal vampire, Your a pure blood after the blood of those who have wronged your family"**_

_**Though I did under stand his thinking, he had it all wrong. I didnt want to just kill those responsible for my family's death, I WANTED TO DRAIN THEM DRY. The vampires from the senate, I wanted to drain every last drop of there blood before i killed them. Though I had these wonderful thoughts I was not about to share them with someone who use to kill my kind.**_

_**" But on another note, He is your schedule."" I'm pretty sure your smart enough to find your way to the moon dorm, and so you don't get any bright ideas, its the one to the right" " And if i where you I wouldn't be wondering around, there are guardians who patrol the grounds, Zero is not fond of vampires at all!"**_

_**Zaria"Zero, Who is he?" "He is one of my guardians from the hunters association" "Ok, thank you Kaien, I'm going to get settled in and I will start class tomorrow."**_

_**When I went for the door nob, the door flung open. When I looked up I saw a silver haired angle. He had lilac or dark grey eyes, when i looked in his eyes all I could feel was hatred and pain. Some thing about him seemed off. I knew the moment he opened his mouth what his problem was.**_

_**" You let another blood sucker into our school!" "Who are you calling a blood sucker, You are so rude, I have a name, and its not blood sucker"**_

_**" Your name really doesn't matter to me, all i see is a filthy vampire" " Maybe someone should put you in your place human"**_

_**But I had to remember where I was, so I took a deep breath in and out. "I'm sorry you must be Zero, I'm Zaria." though I was trying to be nice he pushed past me to talk to the head master. **_

_**As he was pushing past me I saw him putting his gun back behind his shirt. I happened to get a glance of his gun, I had seen that gun before it was The Bloody Rose. It was a magical anti-vampire handgun used to kill vampires. I had heard the legends of his gun, It was powerful. It would kill a normal vampire but it would only injure me. Zero carring this gun had me intrigued, I wanted to learn more about him.**_

_**When I was walking out I felt a jut, I looked down to see a little brown headed girl. With her bubbly personality she appoligised. " Hi, You must me Zaria my father told me we where getting a new student. I'm Yuki Cross" "Hi Yuki its nice to met you, at least your not as rude as the idiot over there". " Yeah thats Zero, Hes always a downer". " Well Yuki maybe I will see you later.**_

_**As I shut the door I could hear Zero saying " Why are we doing this, its our job to work as security not body guards for celeberties" I heard a remark from the head master " I know doing this every night is hard on you." "If you know that then why dont you increase the number of members on the Disciplinary Committee"**_

_**After I heard the bickering I lost interest and headed towards the Moon dorm.**_

_**Once I arrived, I went from door to door to see which room wasn't occupied. I reached the last door and opened it to see a half empty room, the room had one of my wooden chest and my ceiling to floor mirror. I knew Kaname had gotten the room ready for my arrival. **_

_**The thing that surprised me was that the rooms decor was black and purple.**_  
_**"I knew those where your favorite colors, so i got the room ready" " Thank you Kaname that was kind of you". "So Kaname why don't you cut the shit and tell me why you wanted me here?" " Zaria when you talk like that it makes me so lonely, Aren't you happy to see me?" **_

_**"Thats not it, I am happy to see you. But what do you expect you have me in a school with so many vampires, and not just that I have to be in the same room with Takuma Ichijo, his grand father was the head of the vampire council when my family was murdered"**_

_**"Zaria you have to understand he is not like his grand father, he is my friend and my Allie"**_  
_**"OK! I understand Kaname. But why did you bring me here?" "I need your help, there is danger coming involving both the council and the hunters association. I thought that might interest you" "**_

_**"Fine but you know I don't work well with others!" "Kaname tell me about Zero."**_

_**He was about to tell me about Zero when we both smelled human blood in the air. I grabbed my katana from my chest and we both headed for the window. We descended to the cold grass and headed in the direction of the smell of sweet human blood.**_


End file.
